


You wouldn’t have a broken heart if you didn’t love him

by karyv_mp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyv_mp/pseuds/karyv_mp





	You wouldn’t have a broken heart if you didn’t love him

Alice is living with the Jones and FP and her are getting closer and closer but she is a little afraid of getting a broken heart...again.  
She decided to go to Pop’s to clear her mind and she see’s Hermiones waiting for her order.

“Hi Alice”, Hermione said.  
”Hi Hermione, glad to see you are out of jail already” Alice replies.  
Hermione chuckles at that “Thanks, Veronica told me you are living with the Jones, so you and FP are together again or??” Alice sighs “Well, we are getting along pretty well but I don’t know if I can be with him, as a couple” Hermione frowns “And why not? You two were all over each other back in high school, and it’s clearly that you two are made for each other, why don’t give it another try? I’m pretty sure you love that man” Alice looks down

“Because...because with him I always end up with a broken heart,I don’t want to have one again,and how can you love someone that always hurt you?” Hermione looks that Alice is holding back her tears “Look Alice, I know that FP wasn’t the best man back in high school but he is a different man now, a better one, he was the leader of the serpents and now he is the Sheriff in town and live on Elm’s Street for Christ sake! And you wouldn’t have a broken heart if you didn’t love him.” Hermione grabs Alice’s hand so she can look her in the eyes. 

“Alice, I just lost the love of my life, I can’t bring him back to life, If I could turn back time I would never choose Hiram over Fred, but I can’t do that, I can’t tell him how much I love him, I can’t give him a hug, a kiss, I just simply can’t! But you still can, is not to late to try it again Alice, go to your man and tell him you love him, give him a hug! You won’t regret it! And besides, the way he looks at you? he never saw anyone that way, not even Gladys, it’s clearly that he’s crazy about you” 

Both of the woman have tears in their eyes, Alice smiles and give Hermione a hug “Thank you so much Hermione, I have to go now” Alice breaks the hug and Hermione smiles “See you later Alice”

Alice runs from Pop’s to her house, she is glad to see the patrol out of the house, that means FP is already home, she enters the house and see FP in the kitchen, he turns around and smiles when he see’s her 

“Hey Al, you hungry? I’m just finishing dinner” She smiles a little” Hi, uhm, yeah thanks, where are the kids? ”They went to the Bijou, Jellybean wanted to see a movie so Jug and Betty take her” He turns off the stove and grabs two plates and put them on the kitchen counter 

“I know that you don’t eat as much as my kids” he chuckles “so how much do you wan-“ before he ends that sentence Alice grabs his face in her hands and kisses him, kisses him with everything she has, he’s stunned at first but he kisses her back almost immediately, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body closer to his, they kiss for a while, she runs her fingers through his hair while his fingers runs down her back, they don’t care about anything at the moment, they are to busy remembering how badly they missed each other, how badly they missed the feeling of their lips against each other. 

They pull away slowly and she cups his cheeks with her hand “I love you FP” he smiles at that, he can’t believe it “You don’t know how happy you just made me Al, I love you so much more” this time he’s the one that starts the kiss and she can’t stop smiling against his lips. They finally admitted how much they love each other, they couldn’t be happier, so, dinner can wait a few more hours...


End file.
